


He Dreamt of Bowling

by katienickk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Castiel/Sam Winchester One shot, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Love, M/M, One Shot, Protective Sam Winchester, Sastiel - Freeform, Scared Castiel, Wordcount: 100-300, Wordcount: 100-500, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katienickk/pseuds/katienickk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the fall Castiel still hasn't gotten used to earth and the human feelings he's began to have such as hunger, fear or even love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Dreamt of Bowling

Lightning crashed in the distance and thunder shook the hotel. Castiel jumped at the sound and began to shake. He thought about how different Heaven was; it was safe, it was home. Earth was full of danger and now he was defenseless. Dean snorted loudly in his sleep, causing Sam to look up from his laptop and see Castiel standing, shaking in front of him.  
"Are you okay Cas? You look a little... frightened? Didn't you have storms in Heaven?" Sam closed his laptop when he noticed the scared little boy in his eyes.  
"Well, no not really. We could see it and hear it but it was never loud. But now since the fall everything has been amplified and it's all different." Thunder rolled, and Castiel jumped again. He went over to the couch and sat down.  
"It's okay Cas," Sam followed him over to the couch, "when I was younger and there were storms Dean told me a story that mom would tell him it was just the angels bowling. When it thundered the ball hit the pins," Sam scooted closer to Castiel, “and when it lightened they got a strike, it made me feel better when I was scared."  
"Angels don't bowl Sam" Castiel looked up at Sam with naive eyes.  
"I know Cas," Lightening struck and Castiel started to shake more, "It's okay Cas." Sam scooted closer to Cas and put his arm around him. Immediately Castiel stopped shaking and looked up into Sam's eyes. The thunder grew louder and the power shorted out, causing Castiel to burrow into Sam's arms. Sam held him tighter and gently kissed the top of his head. Castiel let out a sigh, closed his eyes and slowly drifted off the sleep. He dreamt of bowling.

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend Ana helped me edit this at the end and I'd just like to thank her :)


End file.
